France v Australia (2018 World Cup)
| team1score = 2 | team2 = Australia | team2association = | team2score = 1 | details = UEFA Report BBC Report | date = 16 June 2018 | stadium = Kazan Arena | city = Kazan | man_of_the_match1a = Antoine Griezmann (France) | referee = Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) | attendance = 41,279 | weather = 19 °C (66 °F) | previous = | next = }} France v Australia is a match which takes place at the Kazan Arena on Saturday 16 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation The two youngest players at the World Cup, Daniel Arzani of Australia and Kylian Mbappé of France, could go head-to-head in this fixture. Both players scored in their respective nations' final friendly fixtures before the tournament, although it is Mbappe who looks more likely to start. Arzani could find himself on the substitutes' bench alongside former Everton star Tim Cahill, with Tomi Juric expected to be given the nod in attack for the Socceroos. Didier Deschamps’ side have lost just once in 2018, to Colombia, after securing their World Cup qualification in impressive fashion to end on top of their group ahead of Sweden, while the Netherlands lost out. Friendly wins over Russia, the Republic of Ireland and Italy were rounded off with a 1-1 draw against the United States in their final warm-up game, Mbappe scoring a late equaliser. They are the youngest team at the tournament and they would go a long way to making up for losing in the final of Euro 2016 to Portugal two years ago with a good World Cup. Australia, who are placed 36th in the world by FIFA, had a long route to the World Cup, but made it through the final inter-confederation play-offs, beating Honduras over two legs, to earn their spot. A 4-1 friendly loss to Norway was built on in the 0-0 draw with Colombia and two successive wins – 4-0 at home to the Czech Republic and 2-1 away to Hungary, in the lead up to facing the seventh-placed French side. Match Paul Pogba's late goal broke Australian resistance to give France a winning start in a Group C after they had earlier benefitted from a controversial VAR decision to score the game's opening goal. The video assistant referee penalised Australia's Josh Risdon for a foul on Antoine Griezmann, allowing the Atletico Madrid forward to dispatch a penalty, the first World Cup goal influenced by VAR. However, a moment of madness from French defender Samuel Umtiti, who handled Aaron Mooy's free-kick, enabled Australia to equalise through Mile Jedinak's penalty in Kazan. And they looked on course to hold one of the pre-tournament favourites until Pogba's lobbed effort deflected off Australia full-back Aziz Behich and the crossbar to fall inches over the goal-line. Amid the large clusters of gold provided by around 10,000 Socceroos supporters, France initially assumed control of this Group C opener despite the long journey from their Moscow training base. Kylian Mbappe sparkled early on, racing beyond the Australia backline to test goalkeeper Mat Ryan after 93 seconds. That sparked a concerted offensive by Didier Deschamps' team but Australia stemmed the tide as the half progressed. Going behind stirred Australia into a response in the second period and Aston Villa's Jedinak converted a penalty Umtiti had senselessly handled another dangerous Mooy delivery. But Pogba's winner, confirmed by goal-line technology, ensured France opened the tournament with three points. Details |score = 2–1 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = Griezmann Pogba |goals2 = Jedinak |stadium = Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance = 41,279 |referee = Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group C Table |w=1 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=2 |ga=1 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=0 |ga=0 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=0 |ga=0}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=1 |ga=2}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|France !width=70|Australia |- !scope=row|Goals scored |2||1 |- !scope=row|Total shots |13||6 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |6||1 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |55%||45% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |5||1 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |16||19 |-| Images= France v Australia (2018 World Cup).1.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).2.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).3.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).4.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).5.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).6.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).7.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).8.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).9.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).10.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).11.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).12.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).13.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).14.jpg France v Australia (2018 World Cup).15.jpg See also *2018 FIFA World Cup External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches